


Duetto for Surrender

by filthycasualsmark (exalteranima)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Paint, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, set right before NXT Takeover: The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exalteranima/pseuds/filthycasualsmark
Summary: At NXT's final Takeover in Full Sail, Hunter sees Finn before his match for old times' sake.





	Duetto for Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from one of my all-time favorite Jose Garcia Villa poems.

 

 

_To you who are rosed with darkness, love —_

_To you who are softer than moonlight, love —_

_Surrender, my virgin,_

_be dark,_

_O be dark!_

 

 

* * *

 

This was the end. 

NXT Takeover: The End, to be specific. Tension and excitement was buzzing in the air as crewmen and fans milled about for the brand's last major special at Full Sail University.  

Hunter, more than anyone, knew what a momentous night this was for the men and women he mentored down in NXT. Particularly the one man he's coming down to see right this moment. He stood in front of a set of plain white doors, a makeshift sign reading "BALOR" taped to the front. He rapped the door four times until it cracked open, answered by a young woman in a paint-splattered apron.

_Just in time,_  Hunter beamed as he casually stepped inside and strode to the other end of the room. Finn sat on a table dressed in nothing but a pair of old gym shorts as the woman airbrushed the finishing touches on the paint. Tonight's demon was a stark monochrome black and white, and Hunter wondered what inspired Finn to choose this particular color scheme. His old friends from Japan, perhaps? 

"Miss, would you mind giving me a few moments alone with our former champion?"

"Of course, Mr. Helmsley. I'm almost done here." The woman patted Finn's leg comfortingly as she packed the rest of her supplies into a rolling suitcase. After wishing Finn a warm good luck on his match tonight, she shook Hunter's hand and strolled out of the room, suitcase in tow. 

_Finally,_ Hunter beamed as he locked the door. _Alone at last._

Even from where he was standing, Hunter can tell that Finn was feeling jittery. He stroked the younger man's cheek and ordered him to stand up so he can get a good look at the paint. Finn tried to keep his breaths steady as he hopped off the table and stood up, Hunter slowly walking around him in a circle. He hummed with approval, Finn suppressing his shivers underneath that hungry stare. The older man stood face to face with Finn, large hands traveling down to the waistband of his shorts. 

"Nervous? Feeling tense about your last Takeover match?" 

Finn gave a small nod, his slight blush hidden by the paint. "A little, si—"

"Not tonight, baby boy. Just Hunter."

Finn smiled with relief. "A little, Hunter."

"Don't be afraid, Finn. I know this final match will be rough, but I promise things will get better once I take you with me to Raw." Hunter gently pressed their lips together, Finn melting beneath his touch as their kiss deepened into something hotter, filthier.

Hunter backed Finn against the table, stopping to catch their breaths as Hunter's finger traced the dramatic lines and arcs across Finn's chest.

"You're wearing the special paint tonight?"

"Yes, Hunter."

"The kind that doesn't smear? Like last time?"

"Yes, Hunter."

"Good... that's very good, Finn."

Hunter devoured Finn's mouth again, lifting him until he was lying atop the table and boxed in by the massive body looming over him. "You are so beautiful. Like a work of art."

Finn yelped with surprise as Hunter slid his shorts down his legs, revealing his hard, leaking cock. Hunter smiled with satisfaction.

"Oh yes... truly a masterpiece."

Hunter pulled a small bottle out of his pocket, giving Finn the signal to lie back and spread his legs open as he coated his fingers in scented lube. Finn shut his eyes and winced at the familiar sensation of those thick, oil-slick fingers stretching his hole open. Finn exhaled loudly through the intrusion, having long trained himself not to make any noise for people outside to hear. 

"I'm going to miss this, being able to fuck you backstage at Full Sail," Hunter cooed as he bent down to kiss and suck Finn's neck. "You going to miss this too, our quiet moments alone?"

"Yes..." Finn furiously nodded his head. "Oh yes, Hunter."

"I'm really sorry you're being booked to lose to Joe tonight," Hunter said as he massaged Finn's prostate, nearly coaxing a loud whine out of the smaller man. "But you know how it is. Just one more loss, and you will be my crowning jewel on Raw. You understand, baby boy?"

"Yes, Hunter... I do."

"That's my good boy," Hunter whispered tenderly against the skin of Finn's throat. Satisfied with his loosened hole, Hunter quickly unbelted his pants and shoved them halfway down his thighs, pumping his erection before lining himself up with Finn's entrance. 

Hunter never gets tired of the sweet sounds that leave Finn's mouth the moment he breaches him: those high-pitched, shuddering whines and strained gulps as he worked his cock inside inch by inch. Hunter felt that pleasant drunken high again, that rush of power he only got from watching the Demon King writhe and squirm beneath him while getting speared open by this cock. This is a side of the Demon no one else gets to see, save Hunter himself. 

Once he's worked himself inside to the hilt, he pulled Finn by the hair for another deep kiss full of teeth and tongue before gripping his waist and slowly thrusting his hips. Finn gritted his teeth as he tried to keep quiet, repressing the urge to scream and beg and moan as Hunter pounded his ass relentlessly. 

"You're going to eat the pin in tonight's match" Hunter gasped in between thrusts, "and you're going to take your loss gracefully like a true champion. You understand me, Finn?"

"Yes, Hunter," Finn sighed.

"You're going to say your goodbyes to NXT, the brand we both worked so hard to build," Hunter slammed inside harder, "and soon you'll get called up at the Draft. You understand?"

"Ye - oh! - yes, Hunter."

"You're gonna go to Raw," Hunter fucked deeper, causing Finn's self-control to nearly break and make him sob, "and you're gonna be a full-fledged WWE superstar. And soon that crowd is going to love you."

Hunter pounded in slower, punctuating his every word with a deep thrust, "Just. Like. I Do."

Finn groaned as a single tear dripped down his face, stark against the black paint. Soon his entire body was overtaken by shakes as the milky splatter of his release hit his abs, just barely missing where the paint ended higher up his torso. Hunter lovingly stroked Finn's side as he fucked him longer, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and carefully dabbing Finn's cum from his belly to keep the paint clean and tidy. Finn's groans soon turned into lower hums of pleasure, sighing drunkenly as Hunter's thrusts stuttered and he flooded Finn's insides, marking him as he's done so many times in that very room. 

Hunter bent down again, and Finn smiled as Hunter rubbed their noses together and pulled him into one more passionate kiss.

"You're going to keep my cum inside you again, baby boy?"

"Mmmm... of course, Hunter."

"You feeling better now? Ready for your big match?"

"I am now."

"I promise I'll take good care of you Finn... who do you trust?"

"You, Hunter... only you."

They kissed a little longer before Hunter pulled out, straightening himself and zipping his pants back up as Finn carefully climbed off the table and pulled something small and discreet out of his bag. Hunter felt a small lick of pride in his chest when Finn took out the buttplug, carefully slotting it up his ass before walking to the other side of the room and pulling his black ring trunks on.

"Our little secret," Finn winked as he donned the rest of his ring gear, Hunter's heart swelling with affection when his phone suddenly buzzed in his pocket. Finn nodded with understanding when Hunter walked out of the room, blowing him one last kiss as Hunter waved goodbye and carefully locked the door behind him. 

Hunter tried to act nonchalant as he walked to gorilla like nothing was out of the ordinary. He was already mentally reviewing the full match card in his head, dreading the main event, knowing it'd be the last time he and Finn would have moments like this.

Or at least... their last time down in NXT.

 

 

* * *

 

_— I_

_surrender, love._

_I am taken_

_O am taken_

_by the victory of surrender._

_love!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> (This is NOT how the line breaks worked in the original poem, but whatever.)


End file.
